


Overwhelming

by littlegreennb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Bokuto, Angst, Comfort, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Boyfriends, Sad, Short, im sorry, panicky kenma, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreennb/pseuds/littlegreennb
Summary: So, this short is inspired by some TikToks by @chloetakami. Just giving credit where credit is due. Also, *ahem* TRIGGER WARNING: homophobia, gay slurs, panic attacks, implied bullying and abuse. My hands were literally shaking while writing this, sooo-- And, this short is also on WattPad, in case you were curious. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> So, this short is inspired by some TikToks by @chloetakami. Just giving credit where credit is due. Also, *ahem* TRIGGER WARNING: homophobia, gay slurs, panic attacks, implied bullying and abuse. My hands were literally shaking while writing this, sooo-- And, this short is also on WattPad, in case you were curious. Please enjoy!

They were going to get punch, at at party where they didn't want to be, when that group came up to them. Kenma was hiding under Akaashi's arm. He hated parties, and big crowds, and leaving his house. He hated groups of guys throwing around words they didn't know the meaning to, and spilled fruit punch on the wooden floor, and slipping when he was trying to escape. 

He hated shouts of, "That's gay!" and, "Look at the twinks!" and, "Ha! Faggots!"

Akaashi almost fell when Kenma darted away. He damn near punched one of them, but he knew it wouldn't help. After all, those words hurt. Akaashi was angry, but Kenma was crying in a bathroom somewhere, and he had to get Kuroo. As close as they were, Kuroo was the only one who could calm him down from a true panic attack. He wasn't taking any chances. 

Akaashi clenched his fists, and walked away to a chorus of, "Scared gay boy?" and, "Oh look, the little girl is running away!" and, "Fag!" At that point, he was doing his best not to cry. Kuroo was on the other side of the room, and it was a real challenge to get there without loosing it.

"Kuroo," Akaashi said, putting his hand on Kuroo's arm, and spinning him around. He steadied his footing, and set his shoulders, doing his best to look put together. "Kenma's in the bathroom. You should check on him."

"Why, did he drink too much?" Kuroo was laughing.

"No, he's upset," Akaashi took a big breath in, "When-- when we were getting punch, some guys called us," he lowered his voice to a whisper, before saying, "Faggots." He could see Kuroo's jaw clench.

"They called you what?!" he shouted, followed by, "Which bathroom?"

"The one by the stairs." Kuroo ran off, leaving Akaashi standing alone.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Kenma was trying not to scream. He was crying, and could feel his chest tightening. It was getting hard for him to breath. Kenma had a long history with the word faggot. He heard it through childhood, and in school. He listened to his name slowly be replaced with the slur during his first year in sports. He was met with it any time he came home with a bruise, and when he went back to school with a new one. Needless to say, the word had quite an impact. His eyes burned, and his shoulders felt cold where Akaashi's arm had been. The back of his neck felt prickly, and when Kuroo knocked on the bathroom door, he jumped.

"Go away." Damn his crackly, weirdly low voice.

"It's me." Kenma felt a bit looser, but did not unlock the door. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you to this party. We can leave, I'll drive you home." He took a deep breath, that barely filled his chest.

"But if we leave now they win, right?" he said, "And we're not gonna loose." Kuroo laughed breathily, through his nose.

"Right." Kenma opened the door. He looked disheveled, with read eyes and rumpled hair. Kuroo opened his arms.

"C'mere." he said, gently. Kenma hugged him, and shuddered. His shoulders felt warm again, and his cheeks were drying, tears soaking into Kuroo's hoodie. They sat down on the floor, and Kenma breathed, Kuroo leading him through an exercise.

Akaashi was still in the middle of the room, surrounded by sweaty people. He was the only one not dancing, making him easy for Bokuto to spot. He came up to Akaashi, drink in hand, and bobbing his head to the too-loud music. 

"Hey hey hey!" he laughed, "Where're the cats?"

"Just, uh, taking a break."

"Lame! This is a party, they should be dancing!"

"Actually, I was gonna sit down for a bit, too." Akaashi said. He grabbed the cup from Bokuto's hand, and took a long swig, letting the alcohol burn his throat as the liquid went down too fast. He coughed. Bokuto eyed him, and took the cup back.

"You okay? You never drink. Akaashi," Bokuto was stepping closer to him, and carefully, he put his hand on Akaashi's upper arm, "You're eyes are sad. What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Akaashi pushed his hand away, and half-turned to look at the wall.

"Really! Kenma and I-- we just ran into some jerks." Bokuto began to look mad. His eyebrows were lowering, and his goofy smile was no longer present.

"And what did they do to you?" His words were well articulated, and properly spaced. It was like all the alcohol had suddenly vanished. His eyes looked dark. He huffed, and turned around to storm off, presumably to find those jerks and give them what they deserved. Akaashi grabbed him.

"Bokuto no- no come back!" Akaashi shouted, breathlessly. He spun Bokuto back around, "It's not that big of a deal, Bokuto, really!"

"Then why won't you tell me?!"

"I--" Akaashi swallowed, hard. His tongue felt heavy, and his words felt thick. The pressure of the night made him yell when Bokuto raised his eyebrows, "Because I hate seeing you like this!" Bokuto wet his lips, trying to calm down. He looked at the floor, then at Akaashi's forehead, then in his eyes. "That's why!"

Akaashi's eyes were glassy, and his cheeks were red. His mouth was dry, and he swallowed again. Tears started dribbling down his face.

"I'm sorry--"

"I told you I was fine, so just--!" His words were slurring together, and that half-a-drink started feeling like five whole ones. He couldn't finish his sentence. Akaashi's breaths merged into sobs, as his tears fell more heavily.

"Akaashi..." He was dragged into Bokuto's strong grip, and slumped against his chest.

"They-- they called us slurs, and shouted, and now Kenma is upset because I had my arm around him," Akaashi was truly doing his best to explain coherently, "I-- I-- I didn't want him to get lost, but now..." He couldn't talk anymore. Bokuto brought them to an empty table. He spotted Kuroo and Kenma, still sitting against a wall.

"Hey, look. Kenma's okay, he's with Kuroo." he said, tuning Akaashi's head to see them, "They're just fine. Just like you are, 'cause I'm right here, and those jerks aren't." Akaashi nodded. He heard the music switch to Avril Lavigne's, Give You What You Like. "Let's go dance, okay?"

"Yeah."

And they did, for the rest of the night. Soon, Kuroo and Kenma joined them. Kuroo, elected as designated driver, took them all home after. They had won.


End file.
